Tanto
by GinHiji1005
Summary: Dos personas que siempre parecían más cercanas que la uña y mugre, que parecían inseparables a pesar de las peleas, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro; las palabras de Gintoki entraron en dirección contraria a lo que él que quería. El querer detener algo, fue el fin de todo. One-shot GinHiji.


**TANTO**

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo llegaron a todo eso? Pasaron de estar todos los días en contacto a no saber nada del otro. Era normal, ¿no? No lo sabía, ya no sabía nada, ni menos entendía.

Todo aquello había pasado tan rápido que no lo vio venir, solo se dio cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde, cuando era imposible alcanzar al pelinegro. No quería resignarse, quería seguir luchando, pero...¿Hasta que punto podría lograr llamar su atención nuevamente? ¿Este le aceptaría de nuevo? Eso era lo peor de todo, no estaba seguro de nada; todo lo que podría decir, ya lo había dicho; todo lo que podía hacer, ya lo había hecho; todo lo que le quedaba era... nada. Nada le quedaba.

Lo había arruinado, todo era su culpa; eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, y, es que, había sido tan idiota como para soltar tales estupideces ese día. Esas estupideces que creía que eran las mejores para ambos.

-Tch... ¿Podrías callarte un momento, Toshi? -El comienzo del final.

-¡¿Hah?! -El enojo y la confusión a las palabras de su amante estaban plasmadas en su rostro.

-Que me dejes hablar, a eso me refiero. -Noto la expresión en el rostro ajeno, pero no pensó en lo que decía.

-Hazlo, no te detengo. -Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Realmente las relaciones son así? -Hizo un gesto con sus manos, tratando de explicar que se refería a ellos.

-¿Así? -El enojo había abandonado el rostro del pelinegro, quedando en completa confusión.

-Sí, tantas peleas, tantos problemas... ¿Realmente es algo normal en una relación? -Volvió a preguntar mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca. -Quisiera decir que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, pero... -Su mirada se desvío al techo, la del pelinegro se ensombreció detrás del flequillo de V. -eso no resolverá todo. -Dejo de hablar para estirarse y poder continuar, pero al momento de voltear a ver a su pareja, sus ojos se abrieron por completo; el pelinegro estaba temblando mientras que de sus ojos salían sin control lágrimas, jamás lo había visto así, y no sabía qué hacer. -¿Eh...? ¡¿Eh?! ¿To-shi? -Se acercó al pelinegro, pero este rechazó su cercanía, dando unos pasos para atrás.

-Todo fue en vano... -Comenzó a hablar, tratando que su voz no saliera temblorosa. -Todo lo que hice para que te enamoraras de mí fue una perdida de tiempo... -Su voz comenzaba a romperse, tragando saliva para evitar eso, levantando su mirada, se había vuelto fría, distante. -Te odio.

Las perlas carmesí se abrieron por completo, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa, acercándose al pelinegro con duda. -Oe, oe, oe, Toshi, no es bueno bromear de eso. -Dijo con la voz temblorosa; el pelinegro no quito esa mirada, frunció más el entrecejo para después chasquear la lengua y comenzar a caminar a la puerta. -¡Oe! -Lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, pero este le arrebató el brazo para apresurar su paso al punto de salir corriendo por la puerta.

El peliplata estaba perplejo, parpadeando repetidas veces; cuando salió del shock, salió corriendo detrás del policía, buscándolo con la mirada, sintiendo como las gotas de agua fría comenzaban a caer por su rostro, bañándolo después de un rato; rendido, regresó a la Yorozuya para comenzar a llamarlo con desesperación, tenía que saber de él, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

**_ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ ǫᴜᴇ ᴍᴇ ʜᴇ ǫᴜᴇᴅᴀᴅᴏ sᴏʟᴏ, ᴠᴇᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴛᴇ ᴅᴇʙᴏ ᴛᴀɴᴛᴏ ʏ ʟᴏ sɪᴇɴᴛᴏ ᴛᴀɴᴛᴏ. ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ, ɴᴏ ᴀɢᴜᴀɴᴛᴀʀé _****_sɪɴ_****_ ᴛɪ, ɴᴏ ʜᴀʏ ғᴏʀᴍᴀ ᴅᴇ sᴇɢᴜɪʀ... ᴀsí. _**

Estaba perdido. Lo había perdido, y la culpa no lo dejaba respirar, no lo dejaba siquiera vivir. Todos le decían "Debes darle tiempo", las palabras más desesperantes para él.

Maldijo en voz alta antes de que sus ojos dejaran caer más lágrimas, los jóvenes que trabajaban para él no sabían que hacer, ellos tampoco pudieron acercarse al pelinegro para poder hablar con este, tampoco sabían con quién más contar, todos habían hablado ya con su jefe, hasta los mismos compañeros del fumador, pero nadie parecía hacerlo entender que se estaba destruyendo, aunque, posiblemente lo sabían, él estaba consciente de lo que hacía, lo extrañaba, y su forma de demostrarlo era auto-destruyéndose, no le temía a la muerte, y lo estaba mostrando al hacer todo eso.

No comía, ni las cosas dulces se le apetecían; no podía dormir, todas las noches soñaba con que él volvería. Su sueño más anhelado.

Después de unos días, decidió ir a buscarlo hasta el cuartel, siendo demasiado cuidadoso de no despertar a la niña que estaba dentro de su armario, tomando camino hasta el cuartel. Cuando llegó a su destino, quiso entrar sin decir nada, siendo detenido por los hombres que estaban cerca. -¡Yorozuya-danna! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -El peliplata no se rendiría, haciéndose paso entre los sujetos, hasta que una voz llamó toda su atención. -Heh~ danna, que sorpresa verlo aquí. -Dijo con tono despreocupado el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi. -Seguro viene a ver a Hijikata-san. Rindase, Hijikata-san no quiere verlo. -Se dio la vuelta, queriendo regresar a sus actividades.

-¡Quiero oírlo de sus propios labios! ¡Quiero que él lo diga! ¡Quiero que él me escuche! -Más hombres se acercaron a detenerlo, él no hizo ningún movimiento brusco contra los policías, sabía lo importante que eran para el pelinegro, no se daría ese lujo, y menos en ese lugar.

-¿Está seguro, danna? -El castaño preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada, pero por instinto supo que el peliplata había asentido, volviendo a caminar para después acercarse con su celular en mano, apretando una tecla para que el Yorozuya escuchara el mensaje de su vice-comandante. -Tch... que asco, dile que se vaya, no tengo nada que decirle, menos quiero saber que tiene para decirme, echalo, arrestalo, o me harías el favor de hacerlo desaparecer, no quiero verlo más. -Fue todo. El castaño apagó el aparato. -Fue bajo su propia responsabilidad, danna. -Se encogió de hombros, dando la orden a los demás para que escoltaran al hombre fuera del cuartel, cosa que hicieron fácil, pues, el de ojos carmesí no parecía estar en sí, con la mirada gacha después de oír la voz de la persona que amaba. Quedó destruido después de eso.

No le quedaba más, todo se había ido al carajo, Hijikata no quería nada más de él, pero, ¿realmente alguna vez lo quiso? Su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas jugadas, comenzaba a creer que este nunca lo amó, nunca quiso nada de él, todo era una falsa, solo eran palabras disfrazadas. Todo había sido una mentira.

Lloró, lloró como nunca creyó hacerlo alguna vez, el dolor no se comparaba a ningún otro antes sentido. ¿Cómo podría superar a la persona más importante para él? No había respuesta alguna; no regresó a la Yorozuya, no podía con esa cara, tampoco se fue a embriagar, sólo caminó por toda la ciudad, dejando que las gotas de la lluvia ocultaran sus lágrimas, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar pero lloraba en la calle.

No sabía en que momento, llegó al restaurante de la anciana, ese lugar tan especial para ambos, o más bien, para él, su mente seguía diciéndole que para el pelinegro nunca fue especial. Estaba por irse hasta que escuchó una risa conocida, era él, abriendo la cortina un poco para ver el interior del lugar, lo vio, era su amado riendo para otra persona. Estaba muerto.

**_ᴛú ǫᴜᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴇɴsᴇñᴀsᴛᴇ ᴀ sᴇʀ sɪɴᴄᴇʀᴏ _****_sɪɴ_****_ ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀʀ ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴘɪᴇɴsᴏ ᴇᴠɪᴛᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴀ ᴍᴇɴᴛɪʀᴀ. ᴛú ǫᴜᴇ sɪᴇᴍᴘʀᴇ ʜᴀs ᴇsᴛᴀᴅᴏ ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ɴᴏ ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀ ʟᴀ ɢᴇɴᴛᴇ ǫᴜᴇ ᴛᴀɴᴛᴏ ʟᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴍᴇᴛíᴀ. _**

Corrió con todas sus energías, alejándose de ese lugar, no tenía rumbo fijo, pero su destino fue el piso, cayendo al adentrarse al bosque, no sabía cómo era posible que llegará ahí, pero eso no le importaba, solo se dedicó a llorar, llorar con tanta fuerza, no podía respirar tan siquiera. Lo había perdido para siempre, aunque ya no estaba seguro si alguna vez fue suyo, posiblemente no.

Después de varios minutos de arcadas, terminó vomitando, haciéndose a un lado, ocultándose en la copa de un árbol, llevando su mirada al cielo gris, pensando sobre todo. Nunca entendería, pero eso ya no era de importancia, tomó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, no sabía que hacía ahí, la idea más estúpida le cruzó por la cabeza, pero decidió no hacer caso, tirando la navaja lejos, llorando con más amargura aún.

La gente moría por amor, ¿no? Eso no lo entendía, pero esa idea no estaba tan lejos de la mente del peliplata, no soportaba más ese dolor, aunque sabía que si lo hacía, estaría resignándose a perder todo, no podía hacerlo. Ya lo había perdido a él pero su vida no solo era para él.

No sabía cuánto duraría, ya no creía en el tiempo, él se había ido, llevándose un pedazo de su corazón sin darse cuenta, tal vez eso era lo que lo mataría. El orgullo de su amado lo mataría, el odio de la persona más especial lo destruiría, Hijikata Toshiro lo había acabado.

｡･ﾟ ﾟ･｡🍓｡･ﾟ ﾟ･｡

**en єl αmσr ч єn lα αmíѕtαd ѕє píєrdє ч ѕє gαnα; hαч pєrѕσnαѕ díѕpuєѕtαѕ α pєrdєrlσ tσdσ, ч σtrαѕ quє ****tєrmínαn**** dєmσѕtrαndσ lσ pσcσ quє ****ímpσrtó****. **

｡･ﾟ ﾟ･｡🍨｡･ﾟ ﾟ･｡

Hola UwU  
No es la primera vez que escribo, pero es la primera vez que me dedico plenamente en el GinHiji XD y es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era algo que ya tenía ganas de hacer, ahora que tengo la inspiración, lo hice. Espero que lo disfruten. 💞

Como dice mi perfil, muchas de mis historias están dedicadas a una persona, esta es una de muchas. Te aprecio mucho, espero que si la lees, te guste. ✨


End file.
